Just an ordinary night
by gem1n12505
Summary: It was just an ordinary night Sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors but I don't currently have a beta. I do try my best to ensure there are none but I'm not perfect


Steve watches through sleep heavy eyes as his new lover sleeps. Can't help but smile at how the night played out. Just an ordinary night...

Finished work just after 6pm. Saturday night when most single guys would be out on the pull here was Steven J McGarrett working needing to finish off a report for the Governor. Danny had Grace for the weekend and were going to a fête at Grace's school. Chin and Kono had received bad news about a cousin so were over with their family. Steve had intended to work on the house, getting some painting done on Mary's old room but the Governor had called and asked him for the monthly budget report over a week early as she was leaving tomorrow due to an emergency meeting. Steve had stopped listening when she said she wanted the report this evening. Forgetting his plans he'd got to the office a little after 8am and worked all day.

He'd ached like a bitch when he stood up and turned his computer off. Wanting nothing more than to go home and relax with a couple of beers and pizza. Heading out of HQ he was surprised to find Danny waiting outside 'Went by yours earlier, waited a while. What you doing here babe?'

Steve looked at him for a moment 'Me? What you doing here Danno?'

'I asked first Steven.'

'Report for the Governor, Daniel now why aren't you with Grace?'

'Step-Stan's got some fucking do and wants the perfect family. So I had her last night took her to the school fête and dropped her off a few hours ago bonus is I get her next weekend.'

'So you thought you'd come and find your partner to annoy did you Danno?' Steve grinned

'Fuck you McGarrett.' Danny grinned back

'Well I'm going home for beers and pizza if you wanna come back?'

'Count me in, I'll stop off and get the pies and see you at yours in 30.'

'Deal.'

So they'd got in their respective vehicles and Steve headed home to grab a quick shower he had enough beers in for an entire platoon so all he needed was the pie that Danny was going to bring. Around 30 minutes later hearing the familiar purr of the camaro come up the drive and stop, Steve took a six-pack out of the fridge and headed into the living room. Danny strolled in as normal like he owned the place and put down two boxes 'Right McGarrett, beer.'

Steve grinned and handed him the first of many beers 'What pie did you get?'

'You that abomination you like and I had my usual.'

'Abomination? Danny ham and pineapple works on a pizza.'

'Whatever you say.'

They took their beer and pizza and sat out on the lanai, relaxing.

'Getting another beer D, you want one?'

'Yeah.'

Steve walked in to grab another six-pack, soon they'd drunk about 6 beers each and Danny was telling stories about Jersey and how he'd lost a bet with a buddy and had to run round Liberty Park naked one Saturday evening in January 'I tell ya Steve' he slurred 'the snow was coming down heavily and I'm running round stark bollock naked, my dick shrivelled up. My buddy is sat in his nice warm car and I'm running round and it feels like my dick is gonna fall off.'

Steve is laughing so hard he spills his beer down his tee 'Danno, no way can I imagine you running round naked. Your much to straight-laced for that brah.' before pulling his tee off

Danny sits back in his chair watching Steve 'You think I'm too straight?'

'Huh?' is all Steve says

'You think I'm too straight?' Danny says indignantly

Steve is trying to replay what was said so he knows what the fuck Danny is on about 'Too straight, yeah brah, that's right.' Steve manages to say before Danny is right up in his face

'You think I'm straight?' Danny's blue eyes are ablaze

'Whoa Danny all I said was...' Steve was cut off by Danny smashing his lips to his. Tonguing at his mouth. Steve made a keening noise and as his mouth opened, Danny thrust his tongue in. Steve mellowed into the kiss, allowing Danny to take control. His tongue gliding over Steve's. He tasted of beer and pizza. Steve could smell his shampoo and cologne. Danny pulled back and looked at Steve 'Think I'm straight now McGarrett?'

Steve sat there like a gold-fish, mouth opening and closing before a little 'Wow.' came out.

Danny sat back on his seat grinning before turning round to Steve and carrying on with his story 'So my dick is shrivelled up and my buddy pulls up in the car and goes can I give you a lift?'

Steve is still sat there opened mouthed 'Your not straight?'

'So out of my fantastic story, that's what you say your not straight? Is there something wrong with you McGarrett?' Danny's still slurring while he rants arms waving in the air.

'Danny you kissed me?' Steve says staring at his partner and best friend

'Yup, what you gonna do about that? Freak out? Never took you for a homophobe Steven.'

'I'm not a homophobe but I assumed you were straight. I mean you've got Grace and were married .'

'So occasionally I like to have dick is that a fucking crime?' Danny shouts at him

'No, Danny, whoa, where you going?'

Danny had stood up and was walking towards the lanai 'I'm going home. I'm sorry if I offended your delicate Navy ways by kissing you.'

'Please Danny, don't go.' Steve was horrified at the thought of Danny leaving especially as he'd had a fair amount to drink and Steve wanted to feel those lips on his again.

Danny stopped by the lanai door 'Why not Steven?' his voice was terse

'I've never been kissed by a guy before so I was kinda surprised but not adverse to it.' Steve smiled almost shyly

Danny looked shocked 'You mean you never when out at sea?'

'No, sure other guys did but I didn't. Too caught up in getting the job done to you know...' Steve trailed off there

Danny was blown away by the words that had just left Steve's mouth 'Okay, but it still wasn't welcomed by you so I'll head off.'

'Please don't leave Danny.' Steve walked over to him, putting both hands on his shoulders 'Didn't you hear what I said I'm not adverse to it.' bending his head down he brought his lips to Danny's and gently kissed him. Danny moaned low and opened his mouth. This time Steve took control, mapping out Danny's mouth with his tongue before sucking on that delicious tongue. Pulling apart they were both breathing hard.

'Steve, you don't have to.' Danny said breathlessly

'I want to.' Steve said 'I hadn't thought about it before but...' he was cut off by another searing kiss from Danny. 'We should take this somewhere else Steve.

Gripping Danny's hand Steve dragged him into the kitchen then through to the living room. Pushing him down on the sofa they started kissing again. Mapping each other's mouths. Danny trailed little kisses and bites down Steve's jaw, onto his neck. Steve was moaning and pulled his head up to give Danny better access. Danny could feel Steve moving as if to move his arms but then stop, move again and stop again so pulled back 'Babe, is this making you uncomfortable?'

Steve shook his head 'I want to touch you.'

Danny grinned 'So what's stopping you babe?' he started unbuttoning his shirt before Steve took his hand 'Let me please?' it was more of a plea than a question

Danny sat back and watched while Steve carried on unbuttoning his shirt before sliding it off his broad yet tanned shoulders, noticing Steve's blue grey eyes went as wide as saucers before looking at Danny and moving closer. Steve touched his shoulders bringing his hands down his sturdy arms, then back up before across his chest feeling the furry golden hair, how soft it felt in his fingers and down his pecs stopping at his nipples. Twirling them in between his thumb and forefinger until the pink buds went hard. Danny eyes rolled in the back of his head moaning at the sensation. Steve felt a little daring so moved his mouth down and gently nibbled on the hardened bud. Danny jerked in response, grabbing Steve's head and pushing it harder into his nipple moaning as Steve bit slightly harder 'Oh god Steve that's so good.'

Steve was rolling the bud in between his teeth, then lavishing it with kisses. When he sat back, Steve's face was flushed and his lips spit slicked and swollen. His hair a mess from where Danny had gripped him. Danny noticed Steve's eyes had changed colour the blue grey gone replaced with onyx black. Steve whipped his top off and Danny dived at his chest, licking his way down from his neck until he found Steve's nipples. They became hard under his tongue, Steve started jerking his hips forward and Danny moved his hand further down past his firm stomach, through that bit of dark hair that trailed from the top of his waistband and stopped.

Steve looked at Danny pleading with his eyes 'Don't stop.'

Danny smiled almost predatory at him 'Trust me babe I won't but I want to make sure you're okay with this?'

Steve nodded.

Danny let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding 'Good, lets get these jeans off.' He carefully unzipped and motioned for Steve to lift his hips, which he did. Danny pulled his jeans and boxers off. Steve's uncut hard dick popped out, a bubble of pre-cum slightly spilling from the slit, groaning Danny moved down and licked it. Steve bucked off the sofa 'Jeez Danny.' he panted

'You don't like?' Danny asked concerned

'It was strange but enjoyable.'

'You want me to carry on?'

'God yes.' Steve groaned

Danny carried on licking and sucking, feeling the plump head swell and the silken member get harder in his mouth. Steve was panting hard and jerking his body up, until Danny firmly held him down 'Oh god Danny, fuck jeez oh god.' Steve started babbling

Danny knew he was close when he felt Steve stiffen under his hands 'Move Da...' Steve said before he filled Danny's mouth with cum which was swallowed down.

Steve lay there feeling totally exhausted while Danny trailed a finger up his stomach looking at him 'You okay Steve?' he asked concerned

'Better than okay, wow Danny your mouth. Come here.' Dragging him up for a kiss, tasting himself but it didn't matter, all that mattered was he was kissing his Danny. Stroking the front of Danny's jeans, feeling the bulge and hearing Danny's breathing hitch 'Wanna watch you cum Danny.' Steve whispered into his ear

Quickly removing his jeans and boxers, Danny lay down naked. Steve smiled and kissed his way down from his lips, across his jaw, his neck, chest to his belly before stopping at his hard throbbing member. Pressing a kiss to the tip, a drop of pre-cum spilling over so Steve gave it a quick lick, nothing like he'd tasted before but as it was Danny he'd get used to the taste. He took Danny's cock in hand and gently started stroking him. Meeting Danny's eyes, Steve watched as his eyes started to glaze over. Danny suddenly gripped Steve's hand and started helping him, thrusting hard into his fist, Steve swiped his thumb over the head and Danny yelled out hips jerking up, cum pooling over their combined fingers. Steve sat watching as Danny's chest seemed to puff out and heart stop before slowly releasing the breath he was holding, relaxing his grip and sinking into the mattress. His eyes closing and relaxing his breathing slowing like he was asleep. 'Danny?' Steve whispered

'Mmm.' came the reply

'You good?'

'Yeah, now get your ass up here I wanna sleep.'

Steve watches through sleep heavy eyes as his new lover sleeps. Can't help but smile at how the night played out. Just an ordinary night...


End file.
